Nadie lo sabrá
by Aqua395
Summary: Jack reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos después de lanzar a Will al mar.


Fandom: Piratas del Caribe

Título: "Nadie lo sabrá"

Pareja: Jack. S/Will. T

Categoría: Romance/Angst

Género: Slash (romance entre dos hombres)

Autor/a: Barby Lupin

Otras notas: Reeditado.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter único: "Nadie lo sabrá"<strong>

La manchita que es Will Turner desaparece en el amplio océano, perdiéndose entre las olas que golpean el casco del Perla Negra, pero los ojos oscuros de Jack Sparrow siguen fijos en el último lugar en que estuvo flotando el ex herrero Will Turner, sin hacer caso a los bruscos movimientos del barco al ritmo de las olas.

Jack bajó a las entrañas del barco por una buena botella de ron. ¡Bendito líquido marrón que lo había acompañado en innumerables viajes y tormentas marítimas! ¡Bendito ron que lo había ayudado a ahogar sus penas cada noche en la taberna de Tortuga! Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, para poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho, inflándose como un goblo y confundiendo su cabeza.

—¿Jack? ¡Por el Kraken! Casi me da un infarto —Gibbs se despertó con un movimiento brusco e imprudente de Jack y éste mismo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del contramaestre.

—¡Ssh! No despiertes a los demás —susurró Jack, tomando varias botellas y maniobrando hasta la salida.

A Gibbs no le resultó extraño este compartimiento, pues era habitual ver al capitán llevándose varias botellas de ron entre las manos, haciendo equilibrio para no caer y desperdiciar el alcohol que tanto necesitaba. En pocos segundos, Gibbs volvió a dormirse tan profundamente como si Jack jamás hubiese entrado al camarote.

Una vez solo en cubierta, Jack se apoyó contra la pared de su propio camarote y se empinó la primera botella de ron, acabandosela en pocos minutos. Poco a poco, fue cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia y las botellas vacías se iban acumulando a su alrededor. Se levantó, más mareado que de costumbre y se tambaleó hasta la balaustrada de estribor.

Algo se reflejaba en la superficie del mar. Jack torció la cabeza: Un rostro. Si, un rostro borroso se dibujaba en las aguas oscuras y salvajes del Caribe. Pronto, esa imagen fue tomando forma ante los ojos de Jack, hasta convertirse en el rostro que desde hacia pocos días había comenzado a llenar sus sueños: el rostro de Will.

—¿Confundido, Jack? —le llegó la suave voz de tía Dalma, a sus espaldas.

—Bastante —admitió con tono gangoso y la lengua pastosa.

—Así es el amor, Jack —contó la pitonisa.

—Tengo que concentrarme en derrotar a Becket, pero no puedo si él está en el mismo barco —dijo Jack.

—Por eso lo lanzaste al mar.

—Lo alejo pero él vuelve, ¿por qué vuelve? —se preguntó con frustración.

—¿Tal vez quieras qué vuelva? —insinuó tía Dalma, levantando una ceja.

—¡No! —negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—No puedes mentirme, Jack —dijo tía Dalma—. Estás enamorado...

—¡NO! ¡No quiero oírlo! —se cubrió infantilmente las orejas, comenzando a cantar desafinadamente.

Desapareció en el interior de su camarote, dejando a tía Dalma muy satisfecha con lo que había logrado averiguar. Para ella, Jack era como un libro abierto el cual podía leer cada vez que se le antojase. Ahora acababa de pasar una página que nunca había logrado leer: Jack Sparrow estaba enamorado de un hombre.

Estaba enamorado de Will Turner.

En el interior de su camarote, Jack daba vueltas de un lado a otro, murmurando para sí.

—Esto no puede ser, no es verdad. Yo no estoy enamorado, no lo estoy —negaba.

Pero por más que lo negara a tía Dalma, él sabía que no era verdad. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, el único que no lo sabría sería Will Turner. Ni la tripulación. Sólo tía Dalma y él sabrían que estaba enamorado de Will, el resto no tenía porque enterarse de nada. Sobre todo Elizabeth.

¡Elizabeth! No imaginaba lo que haría la hija del gobernador si se enteraba que él, Jack Sparrow, estaba enamorado de un hombre y que ese hombre era su prometido. Seguramente Jack se quedaría eunuco, porque Will le había enseñado a Elizabeth a usar la espada.

* * *

><p>Reeditado.<p> 


End file.
